


Tea and Fanpaper

by rhyol1te



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AHAHAHA, Don't copy to another site, Feuilly Week, Gen, is this canon era? is this modern au? i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Feuilly, with a cold and painting.





	Tea and Fanpaper

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the sickfic space on the Feuilly Week bingo card.
> 
> ... the title is a pun, if you squint. Because Les Mis is just a string of puns connected by bread.

Feuilly sniffed, and then sneezed, trying to cover his mouth with one hand and keep his brush steady with the other. Unfortunately, he failed, and a giant glob of purple was flung onto the fan from his brush.

Feuilly slumped, and looked at the fan he'd been painting. It wasn't completely irreparable, he decided. Later, though. Right now he just wanted some tea and a nap and to not have a cold anymore. 

He swirled his brush in the jar of water at the edge of his workspace, and then laid it flat so the bristles wouldn't be bent: redoing that section of the fan was open thing, replacing a brush another.

His workspace was just an old sheet spread on his kitchen table, so all he had to do to make tea dad turn around to access the cupboards - his kitchen was not, by any standards, large. The sunny windows and bright curtains helped it seem bigger, or at least cozy.

The kettle was an electronic one, and hissed and fussed as it heated the water. He sneezed again, and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on his table, dangerously close to his paints, to blow is nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
